Droy
|kanji=ドロイ |rōmaji=''Doroi'' |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age=18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Cover (debut) 25 (X791) |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |marklocation=Left Back |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Shadow Gear |partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Plant Magic |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Eiji Sekiguchi |english voice=Z Charles Bolton |image gallery= }} For Droy's Edolas counterpart, see Droy (Edolas). Droy is an 18 year old Mage and is a member of Fairy Tail Guild's team Shadow Gear. Appearance Droy was initially a tall, slim young man with black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant’s stem. His hair extends in a rounded form on his forehead, and was cut on both sides of Droy’s head in a spiralling motif. Droy has dark eyes and thin dark eyebrows pointing downwards at their outer edges; his rectangular-shaped face sported sharp features, with prominent cheekbones.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Cover Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island and the disappearance of their comrades, Droy began eating out of depression, causing him to become fat and overweight, with his face gaining less-defined features and a larger nose as a result, plus a prominent double chin. His hairstyle got simpler, with the cuts on the sides having disappeared, and the tuft on top of his head having gotten shorter. His bodily proportions seem to have been altered by his fattening, with his limbs looking much smaller than before in comparison to his body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 8 Droy’s first attire consisted of a simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. He also sported a pair of distinctive belts crossing his chest, each passing over one of his shoulders. These belts were reminiscent of bandoliers, sporting rectangular cases on them, which contain special “'Live-Coal'” used for his Plant Magic. After the timeskip, Droy wears a set of new clothes fitting his enlarged size, these being a light, short-sleeved jacket over a dark shirt with rolled-up light sleeves, which seems to have a dark-collared light undershirt or A-shirt below it, pants covered in light and dark rhombs, and dark shoes. History Little is known about Droy's past. He was a childhood friend of both Jet and Levy McGarden, and they often played together. He later joined Fairy Tail with them, forming the team Shadow Gear. He holds the record for the fastest rejection, after confessing his love to Levy and being rejected in one second. Synopsis Macao arc Droy is first seen drinking with Jet and another unnamed guild member upon the arrival of Natsu Dragneel, Happy, and Lucy Heartfilia. When Natsu starts a brawl, Droy joins in with the rest of the guild members, and is seen with the rest of Shadow Gear when Makarov breaks it up, and brings the guild to order and reading them their latest riot act. Daybreak arc Droy is seen with the rest of the Shadow Gear team at the request board, when Levy is inquiring about the Duke Everlue Mansion job. Phantom Lord arc Along with the rest of Shadow Gear, Droy is beaten and bound to a tree in Magnolia's southern entrance park by Gajeel Redfox in an attempt on the Phantom Lord Guild's part to provoke Fairy Tail into war. Also during Lucy's flashbacks, Droy was seen with the rest of his team trying to convince Lucy to have the confidence to show her book to others. After the war ended thanks to Makarov and Natsu, Jet returned with the other healed from the assault. Fighting Festival arc As Gajeel joined Fairy Tail, Jet and Droy decided to beat him up for revenge against him for Levy. Despite Levy's pleas for them to stop, they continue to beat up Gajeel (wondering why he doesn't fight back) until Laxus Dreyar appears. Laxus "aided" them by trying to kill Gajeel which made Droy realize that Gajeel didn't fight back because he wanted to be recognized as a friend and was stunned when Gajeel protected Levy from an attack by Laxus. When Miss Fairy Tail was underway he was seen cheering for Levy until she was turned to stone by Evergreen. When the fighting began, Jet and Droy went with Alzak Cornell to battle Laxus but was caught in one of Freed Justine's barriers and was forced to fight each other to escape. Later it was shown that Alzak defeated both Jet and Droy to escape. When they awoke because of Warren, Droy was seen worrying over Levy's safety and helped out with destroying the Hall of Thunder. He was also seen later celebrating Fantasia. Edolas arc Along with Jet, the Edolas version of Droy seems to be a candidate for one of the strongest in the guild, commented on when he reprimands Elfman. Tenrou Island arc He is seen celebrating the arrival of Lisanna to the guild. A few days after he, along with some guild members, take a lot of jobs in hope to be picked as one of the participants in the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, during this period the Shadow Gear Team was disbanded. In the ceremony were master Makarov told who were the ones taking the trial, he gets happy for Levy's approval. Moments later he argues with Jet about who will be Levy's partner as Gajeel propose himself to be hers, saying he'll make her bigger and stronger. This causes shock to both Jet and Droy. Current Events-X791 Seven years later Droy has become severely overweight seemingly eating to cope with the loss of Levy. He lashes out at Laki Olietta who asks him if he feels "pressure in the earth" again and then Jet who tells him to look at how slim Reedus Jonah had gotten, telling him that he was working out. After Jet claims that if Levy could see him like that now what would she say, he exclaims that she wasn't coming back before stopping in shock. After members from Twilight Ogre come to their guild to extort them, they lament the loss of their other guild members after seeing Reedus' drawings. Droy is then seen looking on in shock with the rest of his guild members when he is told by The Trimens of Blue Pegasus that Tenrou Island still existed.Fairy Tail Chapter 254 Magic and Abilities Plant Magic: Droy controls Rapid-Growing Plants to battle. He wears something called "Live-Coal" containers holding seeds for his Magic. *'Knuckle Plant:' (ナックルプラント Nakkuru Puranto): Droy throws seeds on to the ground, which then grow into large vines with fists, pummeling the opponent. Appearances in Other Media Droy appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and its sequel, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In both games, he is unlocked through missions/quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable GuildFairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Trivia *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorceror Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Droy is that there are a lot of cute girls. He wishes to open a botanical garden in the future. Has a good relationship with members of Team Shadow Gear. The most difficult mission for him is when he joined a fighting contest, he lost during the preliminaries. Major Battles *Shadow Gear vs. Gajeel Redfox *Gajeel Redfox vs. Jet & Droy *Jet vs. Droy vs. Alzack Connell *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid References Site Navigation Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Male Category:Characters